Chocolate
by Irasue Zira
Summary: Son Goku nunca fue bueno con las palabras, pero hizo su mejor intento por tratarse de ese dia...


**Bueno la idea surgio a mi cuando estaba comiendo dicho alimento.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Demasiado dulce! No apto para diabeticos.**

**Por cierto aviso a quienes no sepan que mi historia "Half mind" esta terminada y que "Un inocente deseo" vuelve a ponerse en seguimiento.**

**Desclaimer: Dragon ball y sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**.:C.h.O.c.O.l.A.t.E:**

* * *

_"Pienso en ti cada vez que veo un pedazo de chocolate. Por que es suave, dulce y me hace sentir feliz._

_Tu piel blanca y tersa es como un baño de chocolate blanco, aunque tus ojos me recuerdan al chocolate oscuro, me pierdo horas al verlos fijamente e incluso logran hacerme babear._

_Tu corazón es como el chocolate amargo, no por que sea esa su naturaleza, si no por que aun con todas las dificultades pasadas, dentro de su amargura puede endulza mi vida y la de los demás. _

_Besarte es como una cucharada de Jarabe de chocolate, caliente, húmedo y delicioso, es algo que no cambiaría por nada ni hoy ni nunca._

_Prometo no dejar de amarte nunca y no compartirte con nadie,( el chocolate es algo que uno se guarda para sí mismo)._

_Espero que me ames siempre por que es glorioso, un amor como el nuestro tan chocolatoso…"_

La multitud se removió conmovida sin atreverse a soltar una palabra. Son Goku la mayoría de las veces era todo menos tímido o penoso, no obstante en esta ocasión sentía que ardían sus mejillas y una profunda necesidad de esconderse debajo de la tierra. Se removió incomodo y trago saliva, le hormigueaban las manos, tenia sacudidas en el estomago e incluso se sentía un poco ebrio, expectante esperaba una reacción hacia su emisora.

En los asientos delante de él la gente se veía conmovida y algunos otros ciertamente incómodos al no estar acostumbrados a presenciar ese tipo de acciones del guerrero más fuerte del universo, se veían incluso preocupados por tan sutilmente…única comparación. Son Goku nunca fue bueno con las palabras pero hizo su mejor intento por tratarse de ese día, eso se notaba a leguas. Silencio… las mujeres lloraban o suspiraban conmovidas mientras que sus amigos le daban ánimo, Goku miro enfrente nuevamente con sus mejillas ardiendo.

Ahí a pocos centímetros se encontraba Son Chichi, llevaba un vestido blanco moderno pero elegante que entallaba su aun bella figura, el velo la hacía ver como un ángel y los accesorios complementaban perfectamente con su piel pero su cara esta baja…Goku no podía verle, ¿La había ofendido? Esperaba honestamente que no fuese así, se sintió mas nervioso ante el sinuoso silencio, ¿Por qué no le decía nada?

El cuerpo de su esposa comenzó a temblar y Goku se temió lo peor, si que la había ofendido. Aunque no había sido esa para nada su intención, era solo que las bodas de plata eran una ceremonia importante y lo más seguro es que Chichi se sintiese molesta por una comparación de ese tipo, pero todo era cierto y Goku ignoro los consejos de hacer votos al estilo antiguo por que había deseado darle algo escrito por su puño y letra.

Ahora se arrepentía, sintiéndose culpable y odiándose a sí mismo por arruinar la ceremonia, dejo de lado la solapa de su saco que había estado moviendo con nerviosismo y se acerco un paso de manera temerosa sintiendo su lengua trabada, ¿Por qué había ignorado el consejo de sus amigos? ¿Por qué la había hecho llorar? Ahora le debía una enorme disculpa y por doloroso que fuese algo debía hacerse, había pasado un minuto que para él fue como una hora, se claro la garganta con temor.

-Chi… yo, de veras lo sie…

-Eso fue…tan romántico.- Contesto ella con voz quebrada. Chichi estaba llorando sí, pero una sonrisa conmovida iluminaba su rostro, Goku sintió el alivio nacer dentro de sí y la vida volverle a los pies, los presentes sonreían por ellos. La novia limpio sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

-Bien, ahora señora Chichi, ¿Podría decir sus votos?- Un gesto distraído se poso en la mirada de la morena quien aun sonreía ligeramente lagrimosa pero simplemente radiante, en algún momento de la conversación Goku había dejado de oír al anciano con la Biblia para enfocarse en ella.

-Yo…lo olvide por lo de recién, lo siento…

-No hay problema cariño.- Comento Goku con una sonrisa sintiéndose bien por ser el quien decía esa frase en esta ocasión, Chichi soltó una risita. Y la ceremonia siguió su curso hasta que llego el "Que la unión de este matrimonio sea bendecida por muchos años más"

En ese momento Chichi tiro su ramo a la multitud sin importarle la reacción o las peleas de las mujeres mientras rodeaba el cuello de su esposo y lo atraía hacia un dulce pero suave beso ligeramente apasionado, aunque corto y simple. Sus hijos, Gohan de 17 y Goten de 8 disfrutaban de tener actividades tan humanas de cuando en cuando.

Goku, se separo de su esposa igualmente sonriente relamiendo sus labios, ¡Yup, jarabe de chocolate!

* * *

**Bueno algo cortito para desaburrirme. Espero les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
